


On your knees

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotal Kahn is a needy emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I don't think theres enough love fot Ko'atal. I want to make this into a series but who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways, this was written at 12am on a school night, unbeta'd. Hopefully it's not too bad but I'm still not really used to writing smut.

"On your knees."

The emperor's voice was low and no more than a concupiscent growl. He gazed down upon you from his throne, expecting you to do as told. His eyes, although covered in a pale blue glow, showed a cockiness fit for a man of his status. The faint smirk he was previously trying to hide revealed itself as you knelt before him. He titled his head up a bit in an approving manner, never taking his eyes off of you. You looked up at the emperor, waiting for his approval to begin. He gave a small nod and with that, you moved in to go to work. 

Just from his thoughts alone, the emperor was already hard, as made obvious by the bulge poking out from underneath the decorative covering that hung down from his waist. You first removed the heavy bone decorations adorning the scarlet cloth covering his groin and began to slowly move your hands up his thighs, letting your fingers faintly brush up against his erection. Moving the front piece of his loincloth aside, you began to tug and prod at the cloth holding in his cock, forcing it to come loose. The emperor sighed, satisfied. He relaxed back into his throne.

You looked at his cock and were taken aback a bit at how big it was; sure he was a man of great size, but this was truly a size fit for an emperor. You looked back up at Kotal, whose eyes now glowed a brighter and more vibrant blue. He was smiling devilishly at you, waiting patiently for you to begin. You looked back down at the cock in front of you and mentally prepared yourself. You pondered a bit about how much of him you could take into your mouth; surely there would be some trouble deep throating the entire thing? Seeing only one way to find out, you took his dick into your hand, and moved in to the underside of his shaft, licking it up and down in swift motions. Kotal pursed his lips in an attempt to conceal his low moans, instead releasing sharp exhales from his nose. After some good licks, his cock had a slick coat of your saliva on it, making you satisfied enough to stop. Using the hand you had on his cock, you began to move it up and down, carefully twisting your wrist as you massaged his shaft. Kotal Kahn let out multiple low groans and curses as you continued your actions. Placing your lips on his tip, you began to lightly suck, earning even more sighs and soft mumbles of a language unknown to you. You started to massage faster and began to take in as much of his cock as you could, bobbing your head up and down. You started to take the Emperor deeper and deeper into your mouth, making sure not to hit your gag reflex. 

The emperor was breathing hard and fast now, only letting out curses in breathless moans. Suddenly, he bucked his hips without warning, forcing his cock to fully enter your mouth. Surprised, you stopped your motions and tried not to gag. You wiped away the tears forming at your eyes with your hand, letting go of his cock, letting it slide out of your mouth with a wet plop. Looking up at Kotal, he looked a bit flustered. His eyes were glowing even brighter, however his face looked a bit embarrassed. The cocksure Emperor that sat before you not too long ago was now this hot, panting mess. Even _he_ couldn't keep his composure when he was close to his finish.

You placed your hand back on his shaft, and used your other to massage his balls. Kotal moaned deeply as soon your hands began to move. You continued to to bob your head on his cock, stopping only to give a few sloppy kisses and light nibbles to his tip. His groans only got louder as you continued. Surely the whole palace, no, all of Outworld could hear him, He did not care who heard, however. Eventually, Kotal's body tensed up signaling he was ready to release. You took your mouth off his cock as his hot white fluid poured all over your face. You ran your tongue over your lips, tasting some of the salty fluid as you did. You looked up Kotal to see his body was relaxed but he continued to look at you. The glow of his eyes died down, replaced by a vacant look. His breathing even slowed down considerably. 

"I hope I did well my lord." You quietly muttered with a smile. You fixed Kotal's garnments to their former presentable fashion. He handed you a soft scarlet cloth, letting you use it to wipe away his mess. This was not something new you two did. Some helped their realm by defending it; this was just your way of doing it. The Emperor needed stress relief and you happened to be that relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else feel like KK would be cocky? No, just me?


End file.
